generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Reds Timeline/Part 1
The New Millennium (before Generals/ZH) 1980 * The US Army introduces the M1 Abrams main battle tank.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1_Abrams 1981 * The US Army introduces the M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicle.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M2_Bradley 1982 * The later American General Gregory Townes is born.MARS' confirmed 1983 * The later Russian General Leonid Vasilyevich Zhukov is born in St. Petersburg.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Zhukov.png * The later British General Charles Cutting is born in the East End of London.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Charles.png 1985 * The US government allocates a black budget of 455 million Dollars for the Aurora project which is rumored to be the codename of a top-secret hypersonic reconnaissance plane to replace the SR-71 Blackbird.http://forums.swr-productions.com/index.php?showtopic=5758&view=findpost&p=77122 * The later Russian President Nikolai Abramovich Suvorov is born in Moscow. 1988 * The later German General Wolfgang-Maximilian von Kuerten is born in Ulm. 1989 * The later Chinese General Bao Jin loses his parents in the Beijing student protests and is subsequently raised by a state orphanage.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Mau.png * The Fall of the Berlin Wall marks the beginning of the end of the German Democratic Republic.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berlin_Wall * The later 'Death Merchant' and GLA leader Anwar Sulaymaan is born in Haditha, Iraq.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Sulaymaan.png 1990 * Operation Desert Storm. A US-led coalition intervenes in Iraq after the country had invaded its neighbor Kuwait. US Air Force Lieutenant Malcolm Granger destroys four enemy SAM sites in a single afternoon during SEAD operations around Baghdad. * The US Army introduces the M1097 Avenger anti-air vehicle.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AN/TWQ-1_Avenger * The later Dutch General Willem van der Meer is born in Bergharen.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Willem.png * The later Russian General Yevgeny Romanovich Orlov is born in Irkutsk.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Orlov.png * West and East Germany are re-united as the Federal Republic of Germany.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_reunification 1991 *Communist hardliners launch a failed coup against the provisional government of Russia. The Soviet Union is dissolved and Boris Yeltsin becomes the first President of the Russian Federation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1991_Soviet_coup_d%27%C3%A9tat_attempt 1992 * The Maastricht Treaty is signed, transforming the European Community into the European Union and setting the goal to create a shared currency.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maastricht_Treaty 1999 * Russian President Yelsin resigns on December 31 and is replaced by Vladimir Putin in the following year.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boris_Yeltsin#Resignation 2001 * The September 11 attacks. Al-Qaeda terrorists hijack airliners and crash them into the World Trade Center, and over 2,000 Americans lose their lives. The President declares the War on Terror.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_11_attacks * Operation Enduring Freedom. A US-led coalition invades Afghanistan to topple the Taliban regime and hunt down the Al Qaeda leadership.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Enduring_Freedom 2002 * The Euro is introduced as the new official currency of several European countries.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euro#Introduction * Leonid Zhukov is deployed to Grozny during the Second Chechen War. 2003 * Operation Iraqi Freedom. A US-led coalition of countries invades Iraq after its government was accused of possessing weapons of mass destruction. No weapons are found, but Saddam Hussein is removed from power, and a new government is installed.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2003_invasion_of_Iraq 2004 * The 15-year-old Anwar Sulaymaan takes part in the fight against American troops during the Battle of Fallujah. 2005 * A shady Jordanian immunologist, only known by his internet pseudonym 'Dr. Thrax' disappears into a terrorist-controlled ghetto in Cairo, Egypt.Zero Hour manual * The Iraqi dictator Saddam Hussein is captured by US forces and subsequently trialed and executed.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Execution_of_Saddam_Hussein 2006 * British Army Lieutenant Charles Cutting is deployed to the Afghan province of Helmand. 2007 * The Russian military tests the Father of all Bombs, the most powerful non-nuclear bomb ever detonated.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Father_of_All_Bombs 2008 * For the first time in the history of China, the Olympic Summer Games are hosted in Bejing.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2008_Summer_Olympics * Leonid Zhukov is deployed to Gori during the South Ossetia War between Russia and Georgia. * Eugene Griffon enlists for the US Air Force and undergoes training as a drone technician.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/MTG_Griffon.png * The Great Recession begins, severely damaging the global economy for years to come.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Recession 2010 * The European Debt Crisis begins, promting the EU governments to enact a number of controversial policies to save the Euro.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_debt_crisis * The Arab Spring. A series of protests and revolutions destabilises several countries in North Africa and the Middle East. The protests in Libya and Syria escalate into all-out civil wars.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arab_Spring * Prince Kassad, the son of a Libyan tribal leader, organises several terrorist attacks against the Gaddafi regime. * The later soldier and popular European resistance hero Frank Jaeger is born in Duesseldorf, Germany.http://rotr.swr-productions.com/news/Hero2.gif 2011 * Operation Neptune Spear. Al Qaeda leader Osama bin Laden is killed by a US Navy SEAL team in Pakistan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_of_Osama_bin_Laden#Operation_Neptune_Spear * Amidst the Egyptian revolution, the US embassy in Cairo is hit by a package bomb assembled by Rodall Juhziz, a local Al Qaeda sympathizer. * The 29-year-old US Army Captain Gregory Townes resigns from a guest scholarship at Westpoint and accepts a new position in the DARPA R&D department for laser technologies. * The Libyan dictator Muammar Gaddafi is killed during his escape from Sirte. The National Transitional Council assumes control of Libya but the country remains destabilized.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_of_Muammar_Gaddafi * The North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il dies and is replaced by his son Kim Jong Un.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_and_state_funeral_of_Kim_Jong-il 2012 * The USS Nelson, a littoral combat ship of the US Navy, is bombed and severely damaged by Rodall Juhziz in the Red Sea. 2014 * The Mudanjiang Disaster. A train carrying experimental nuclear shells crashes in north-eastern China. Colonel Tsing Shi Tao takes full responsibility and volunteers to assist in the recovery of the remaining warheads. 2016 * Yevgeny Orlov is part of a special forces unit that stops the Ultranationalist attack on Moscow Domodedovo Airport, putting an end to the brief uprising of extremist forces against the Russian government. 2017 * Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan merge several resorts of their governments and form the state union of Aldastan despite violent opposition. A Kazakh warlord by the name of Mohmar, also known as 'Deathstrike', denounces the move as a blatant concession to foreign imperialists and creates the Global Liberation Army, an initially loose amalgamation of fundamentalists, local nationalists and tribal groups.http://forums.swr-productions.com/index.php?showtopic=5070&view=findpost&p=68040 * Abdul bin Yusuuf's Brotherhood of the White Falcon, a fundamentalist terror group that grew out of the former Al Qaeda, goes on an armed rampage with an armored bus in the city of Dubai, resulting in a region-wide crackdown against the Brotherhood. A US Army Brigade Combat Team is deployed to protect the vital city in anticipation of future attacks.http://media.moddb.com/images/articles/1/110/109584/auto/MTG_Yusuuf.png * The M1A4 Paladin, an advanced modification of the now standard M1A3 Abrams is adopted by a small number of elite US armored units for field evaluation.http://forums.swr-productions.com/index.php?showtopic=5758&view=findpost&p=93564 2018 * Russian President Putin attends the opening ceremony of the new Vostochny Cosmodrome in the Russian Far-East. The aging Soviet-era Baikonour Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan is slowly disassembled over the following years. * Alexis Alexander serves as a USMC logistical staffer during a three month long skirmish at the Korean DMZ, erroneously popularized as the Second Korean War by the US media. After lackluster success, a cadre of KPA generals quietly removes the Northern dictator Kim Jong Un and sues for peace on under the status quo ante bellum.http://forums.swr-productions.com/index.php?showtopic=4489&view=findpost&p=59762 * The crisis in Korea frightens the Asian markets, resulting in the partial collapse of the Chinese real estate bubble which sends tremors across the global economic landscape and results in a period of open infighting within the Chinese government.http://forums.swr-productions.com/index.php?showtopic=5098 * The Taiwan Conflict. Amidst the rising tensions, hardline elements in the PRC leadership invade the Republic of China. The operation is quickly carried out by Shin Fai of the PLA Marine Corps before US forces manage to intervene. The hardliners are subsequently impeached but Taiwan is annexed into the People's Republic as a special administrative region for the next five decades. * The reformed Chinese leadership under Chairman Zhao Wei enacts the Modern Way programme, introducing new civil liberties to the People's Republic and expanding the cooperation with Mongolia. 2019 * The ZTZ200G Emperor Tank enters service in parts of the Chinese PLA under the supervision of Ta Hun Kwai.http://forums.swr-productions.com/index.php?showtopic=5758&view=findpost&p=78408 * On the run from the US and their Middle Eastern allies, the Brotherhood of the White Falcon seeks refuge in Kazakhstan and pledges allegiance to the Global Liberation Army in hopes of threatening US interests in the region. References Category:Rise of the Reds Timeline